


No worries (just love)

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all Kise needs is Kasamatsu by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No worries (just love)

It was awkward. The way his arms were shaking nervously, his breath coming erratic as he tried to figure out, quickly, _what to do_. One of his hands was nervously grabbing his pajama shorts, while the other was stuck mid-air, making half of his way to Kasamatsu’s body, but promptly not going anywhere.

He sighed once again, retreating his hand and staring at Kasamatsu’s back. The room was completely dark, as it was almost midnight, but he couldn’t get enough sleep, and his eyes were used to it, used enough to be able to following the swift curve his back made, pale skin slightly covered in sweat, glimmering the tiniest bit. He could also see the peaceful expression he was so unused to seeing in senpai’s face, eyes closed, eyebrows not frowned for once, lips slightly parted to grasp a bit more air. He had this habit of sleeping with both his hands joined under the pillow, and overall, it was really cute. Almost too cute for Kise to handle, honestly. He wasn’t making things any easier.

It was the first night after Kasamatsu moved in – and just his presence brought this aura of anticipation into the room, making it look completely different, somehow like it was converging to the shorter male, right in front of him, and he wanted to touch him but everything felt awkward.

He just wanted to cuddle. To be next to him, feel the warmth of that pale body. But he was nervous, because he just didn’t know how. What was he supposed to do with his hands? Or his legs? Or anything at all? What if he accidentally hugged him too tight? Kasamatsu was going to wake up feeling numb. 

He tried to turn to the other side, but this was always a bad idea. The only thing that happened when he was looking at Kasamatsu is that everything felt boring, so his vision went numb and his ears and tact sharpened, and he could feel the soft waves of body heat gently caressing his back, and listen to the rhythmical breaths that came out of his lips, sometimes a low mumbling as he moved a little, sighing content before going back to sleep. He could feel it when Kasamatsu’s legs moved just the slightest bit. He turned around in a fast movement, immediately regretting it as Kasamatsu mumbled something in his sleep. He wasn’t supposed to wake him up. It was 2 in the morning.

He thought of maybe entangling their legs. Kasamatsu wouldn’t mind, right, because his legs were entangled already. But when he did that, he accidentally touched Kasamatsu’s butt – not a very good way to go. He retreated once more, immediately missing the feeling of his skin. Strong muscles beneath soft skin made a great match to the touch. Kise knew how much senpai took care of his legs, because he didn’t want to get an injury. This just made it all the more special to him – he felt a sudden urge to kiss it, show how important it was to him if Kasamatsu treasured it so much. After all, it was for the sake of the basketball that made them met. He smiled a little, reaching for Kasamatsu’s hair, playing with it with his fingers. Even though it was so short, he had bed hair, and Kise liked the mess they made, each lock pointing a different direction. He chuckled.

So maybe he should try with his arms first. He tried putting it against his chest – but it felt awkward, and he could feel the beating of Kasamatsu’s heart against his palm. It was perfect, comfortable, and nice, but he retreated, a little scared. No, scared was not the right word. He was nervous. Nervous for being with him like that. It was like the final blow for him to understand that they were together, they were going to live together and share a lifetime and fights over stupid things and crying and smiles. He was looking forward to it, but he felt like he was at the top of a rollercoaster, anticipation holding him still. He wanted to be good for Kasamatsu, but he didn’t know how. He wanted to make everything right, so he could always see him smiling when he got _home_ , knowing it was his place and that Ryouta would be there for him.

But he had no idea how. He didn’t even know how to spoon with him.

“Kise, what are you doing?”

When Kasamatsu asked, it was already too late for Kise to notice he was pressing his palm against his chest, feeling his heartbeat and pulling him closer, comfortable against him. He immediately let him go, embarrassedly looking the other way. “Ah, sorry, senpai. I didn’t mean to wake you up,” it came out almost miserable. Kasamatsu giggled a bit.

“It’s okay,” he turned around to face Ryouta, “as if I wouldn’t wake up with all that positions shifting of yours.” Another chuckled, and Ryouta looked embarrassedly at the other way. A beautiful mistake, because Kasamatsu held his chin between his fingers, gently making him look at Kasamatsu again, and he felt his forehead touching his own, and he chuckled, sighing at how comfortable it was. “Listen, Kise,” he started. Usually, those words without come in an authoritative tone that made Kise shake, but when he was sleepy and they were alone, Kasamatsu would allow himself to sound gentle and caring like he meant to be – much to Kise’s delight. “You don’t need to struggle so hard. There’s no right way of doing that. You’re thinking too much.” He gently made Kise turn around, so he was facing the other side, and Kasamatsu hugged him from behind, arms on his waist, and Kise let out a sigh of relief. That was so comfortable. He could feel his heart beating as if sending the rest of his body numb and at ease, every muscle relaxing. “You don’t need to do anything other than you feel like doing, ok?” He breathed into his ear, and it tickled, so Kise laughed happily, his hands touching Kasamatsu’s so he could hold him like that.

“I got it,” he smiled. He felt so protect, with Kasamatsu’s head on the crook of his neck and his soft words, reassuring him that with Kasamatsu – with Yukio – he didn’t need to be anything other than himself. No model façade. And, just like he wanted to be there for him, he would always have Kasamatsu at his side, reading his feelings, making he feel better. He got it. Everything Kasamatsu was trying to say.

_This is my home, too._

They both slept with smiles on their faces.


End file.
